Pleasantly Surprised
by The Emcee
Summary: A collection of random drabbles featuing Jack Swagger/Miz, Chris Jericho/CM Punk, Dwayne The Rock Johnson/John Cena, Cody Rhodes/Evan Bourne, Big Show/Randy Orton, and Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley. Features slash and a bit of mpreg.


A/N: Although I don't think Valentine's Day should be an actual holiday, I'm writing this one-shot anyway. I hope y'all like it! R&R. Enjoy!

**Pleasantly Surprised**

_Jake/Mike:_

Mike glared as he watched Maryse flirt with Jake. He probably shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Maryse…. Okay, he didn't like Maryse. At all. Not one bit. Sure, they were supposed to be 'together', but only when the cameras were on. Aside from that, he wanted nothing to do with that money-hungry, boyfriend stealing witch. Hell, he wanted nothing to do with vaginas in general, but he found that he was especially turned _off_ by the blonde harlot. After everything he's heard and seen her do, Mike would be surprised if she didn't have a sexually transmitted disease.

He clenched his jaw when he saw Maryse place her sleazy hand on Jake's forearm. Mike was so tempted to get up and slap her sideways for doing that, but he couldn't. They were at a company party and the press was there, so he couldn't get up, slap the bitch, and drag his boyfriend away from the room. So, he sat there, his blue eyes glaring at nothing and everything until the party was over. Once the press left, he relaxed a little bit and watched as the people around him drank and conversed amongst themselves. As he scanned the crowd, he noticed that Maryse and Jake were nowhere to be found. Sitting up, his body tensed and stiff, Mike's eyes crept from once face to another, until something caught his eye.

Maryse was storming away from the hallway that led to guestrooms for those too inebriated. Jake appeared a few seconds later, looking a bit embarrassed but relieved. When his blue eyes, lighter and brighter than Mike's would ever be, fell on him, he smiled and immediately walked over to him. Mike, although giddy at the fact that it Maryse was obviously mad at something to do with Jake, was still a bit upset and agitated. But when Jake sat down beside him and placed a gentle, loving kiss to his temple, his bad feelings melted away. Somewhat.

"So…I saw that you and Maryse were getting cozy." Jake laughed and pulled Mike into a one armed hug.

"Jealous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Although he had mumbled that sentence, Jake still heard him. The younger man turned to face him and forced Mike to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Maryse suggested we hook up for the night and she led me to one of the rooms. But when we got there, I told her that I was taken and that I wouldn't sleep with her if she was the last woman on earth." Mike could help but grin.

"Did you really say something so mean, Jake?"

"Yeah." Mike's grinned turned into a proud smirk.

"I'm rubbing off on you." Jake grinned himself and laughed.

"In more ways than one."

"What else happened?"

"Well, she wanted proof, so I showed her the picture of us that I keep in my wallet." Mike's eyes shone with mischief and pride. The picture that Jake kept in his wallet was the one from a Christmas party two years ago. Jake was Santa and Mike was, embarrassingly enough, Mrs. Claus. However, he pulled the look off better than he thought; even the Bella Twins agreed with him on that.

"Oh. I bet she didn't like that."

"Nope. She got mad and left. Thank God, too, because I've been nervous all night." Mike tilted his head to the side, a bit confused as to why Jake would be nervous. He hadn't noticed before now that most of the party goers had left and the only ones that remained were their closest friends.

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" A real, genuine smile replaced Jake's grin and he got down on one knee before he pulled out a velvet box. Mike's heart beat quickened and he opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, wondering if this was all a dream or not.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Mike chewed on his lip in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay. It worked for the most part, but he knew that they'd fall sooner or later.

"What did you want to ask me?" Jake opened the box and held within it was the most beautiful engagement ring Mike had ever seen. The diamond wasn't too big, nor was it too small. It fit perfectly between the two wolves that melded into the ring. The wolf had always been one of Mike's favorite animals and his heart swelled when he saw that Jake had taken that small, almost insignificant fact into account.

"Will you marry me?" Mike was left speechless, a first for him, and all he could do was nod and wrap his arms around Jake as the tears fell. Their friends clapped and cheered, but Mike was oblivious to them. All he could think about was Jake and how much he loved his gentle, blonde giant.

_Chris/Phil:_

"God, can you believe all of the bullcrap that's on the shelves. If I were an employee with any sort of sense or personality, I'd be embarrassed to work here."

Chris and Phil were currently at Wal-Mart, pushing a cart around and looking for the things the needed while on the road. They had a few hours before they absolutely _had_ to leave for the next city for a house show and what better way to spend it than to go shopping at Wal-Mart? Of course, Chris could think of other things that would be worse than this; after all, he was with Phil and that was all that mattered.

Even if the younger man was being himself and insulting the utterly obnoxious Valentine's Day display that the superstore had. Even though they were similar in some areas and different in others, their view on Valentine's Day was the same: it was a stupid and pointless holiday. Chris hated it because of all the expectations placed upon men and women to get or do something special for their significant others. Phil hated it because it was stupid, pink, and discriminatory. They both felt that if someone was truly and deeply in love then they would show it all year round instead of doing something extremely outrageous one day out of the year.

"If you were an employee, I'd tell you that you're a far braver soul than I to be working here."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not an employee then. Let's get the hell away from this sickening display before I decide to gouge my eyes out." With the cart in tow, Phil and Chris moved as far away from the Valentine's Day display as was humanly possible.

They ended up in the health care section, which was as good as section as any to be in. As Phil looked at the various toothpaste boxes on the shelf, Chris thought about what they were going to do when they got back to the tour bus. From what he could recall, the plan was to just hang out, play video games, eat pizza, and drink Pepsi as they made their way to the next city. It was a plan that they had always agreed upon on past Valentine's Day holidays and it was one that they both enjoyed very much. Just being together and being chill and relaxing with the one they loved the most was all they wanted.

What was best about the entire arrangement was that it was something they could do any other day of the year and that was the appeal of it. Chris watched as Phil threw a box of toothpaste into the cart before they moved onto the shampoo and conditioner. Going out in public and not having to worry about his wife being pissed at him or going behind his back with some random stranger gave him an incredibly nice feeling. Her actions didn't surprise him; he had lost interest even before their youngest child had been born and his love was entirely focused on Phil. Their kids would always be the apple of his eye, but Chris knew that it wouldn't help any of them by remaining married. So, they agreed to divorce and Chris was allowed to see and have his kids whenever he could. Jessica may have been a promiscuous, but she wasn't mean and there was no hatred between them.

Suddenly, Chris bumped into an elderly lady and he reached out to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Hey shit face, watch where you're going." Chris shot Phil a brief glare before apologizing to the lady and moving past her.

"You're a dick, you know that." Phil looked around them and Chris tried and failed not to smile.

"Who? Me? Oh no, not me. Never me." Chris laughed and kissed Phil briefly.

"Yes, you. Now, let's get going, you skinny fat ass. There's a pizza with our names on it back at the bus." Phil snorted and tried to scowl, but Chris wasn't fooled. He could tell that Phil was anything but annoyed; it was something that he had been able to do for a while now.

"Thinking about pizza already, Chris? Now who's the skinny fat ass?"

_Dwayne/John:_

This was the worst Valentine's Day in the history of the world, John was sure of it. He was sitting on the couch in his living room, his blue eyes vacant and devoid of any emotion. How could he feel anything when he was so numb? What was there for him to feel anymore? Dwayne had walked out on him, taking his heart and soul with him, no longer wishing to be with someone as pathetic as John Cena. Not that he could blame him. Despite all of his speeches and his '_Rise Above the Hate_' motto, John wasn't as self assured or as confident as he had been when he first entered the business. Kurt had made sure of that. And then Dave.

Now Dwayne.

What was wrong with him? Was he that much of a pathetic bastard that no one wanted to be with him? Perhaps he was too emotional and too touchy-feely. Perhaps he wasn't emotional enough. He guessed that it didn't matter now. John was destined to be alone and Dwayne leaving him on Valentine's Day was more proof of that.

Unable to move from his position on the couch, John sat there, still, with so many thoughts swirling about in his head that they could be heard from a mile away. He had no idea how much time had passed; his only indication was that the sunlight was being to fade as darkness crept in. John figured that he should move since he needed to shower and get some rest before his scheduled appearance at a house show tomorrow. But his body refused to move and he eventually gave up debating with himself whether or not he should get up. His cell phone went off for the millionth time that day, but he didn't answer it. He didn't even know who was calling or texting him nor did he care.

As he was about to fall asleep, the front door open. John jumped, suddenly jolted from near slumber, and he straightened up, surprised that someone was here. And then he saw Dwayne, standing there and looking as handsome as he ever had. His heart sunk and he sat back down. He knew that Dwayne was only here for his clothes and other stuff, so he refused to allow his hopes to get up. They stared at one another for what felt like forever until John looked down, feeling worthless and ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry." What else could he say? Was there anything that he could say? John knew that Dwayne didn't want to hear his bullshit or anything like that, so why was he talking?

Before he had realized it, John was being pulled into a bear hug and lifted off of the couch. Dwayne buried his face against John's neck and inhaled deeply, his body trembling slightly. Hesitantly, John lifted his arms and wrapped them around the older man, breathing him in one last time. Closing his eyes, John felt the painful sting of tears, but he held them back and refused to allow them to fall. It was bad enough that he got to see Dwayne once again, but it'd be worse if his ex lover made fun of him for crying.

"No, John. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." John was taken aback by the words that had left Dwayne's mouth. So much so that he jerked away from him and stared at him, his disbelief evident on his face.

"W-what did you say?" Dwayne sighed and his dark eyes stared into John's blue ones for a moment before he replied.

"I said that I'm the one who should be sorry." John inhaled sharply and looked down, trying to process that bit of information. Surely, Dwayne was messing with him. Yeah, that had to be it. Why else would he be standing in front of John?

"I left because I thought that I didn't love you anymore. That I didn't want or need you. But as I drove further and further away from you, I realized that the thought of never holding you or kissing you was unbearable. Hell, even the thought of not seeing you outside of work was unbearable. So I came back. And I'm so damn sorry that I left in the first place. Damn, John, you looked like a zombie, sitting on the couch, not moving, without any emotion in your eyes…"

John leaned his head against Dwayne's chest and laughed softly. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he was glad that it was. Dwayne coming back to him was the best present he could have ever received, even if it was just a hoax or something fucked up like that. They would talk about it later, but right now, all John wanted to do was hold onto Dwayne as though his life depended on it. So that's exactly what he did.

_Cody/Evan:_

Evan felt like the world's biggest jackass. Not only had he been suspended a second time, but he had been suspended for trying to amend what he had done that caused him to get suspended for the first time. It was a never ending cycle of fucked higher ups belittling his talent and not taking him seriously. It was a never ending cycle of empty promises for a push. Oh, he had gotten his push alright, and now that he had been suspended again, he was more likely than not to be forgotten by the entire wrestling universe. Just the thought of not being able to do what he loved sickened him and made him truly and deeply regret his choices.

He hadn't talked to Kofi or Phil for a few weeks, even though they both sent him text messages. John even texted him a few times, asking him if he was okay and if he needed anything. Yes, Evan did need something: he needed a time machine so that he could travel back in time and bitch slap himself. If he could do that, then he wouldn't have had to worry about his first suspension because it would have never happened.

However, time machines didn't exist, so Evan was stuck between a rock and a hard place. At least he had Cody when he was suspended the first time. They had been dating for a few months when it happened and Cody had texted him throughout his absence, keeping him up to date on everything. But when he had returned, things had gotten a bit awkward and Evan fucked up yet again and got suspended a second time. He had been to upset and mad that he had stormed out of the arena, not even stopping to talk to Cody or to listen to what the younger man had to say. Even though they were supposed to talk after the show, Evan bolted and he regretted doing so.

More so than anyone else, Evan missed Cody. That was the main reason as to why he wasn't answering his texts. The one person he wanted to hear from hadn't texted him at all and he knew that it was his own damn fault. Evan had composed a message once when he was really tired and unable to sleep. It had been a long text message about everything he had been going through and it ended with him telling Cody that he loved him. He couldn't remember if he had sent it or not, but since he hadn't gotten a response, he figured that he hadn't.

Evan sighed as he realized that it was getting late. Grabbing his phone and logging off of his computer, he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Had he still been with Cody, the taller man would probably have been here, but he wasn't. Instead, Evan was alone in his house and Cody wasn't talking to him. But he deserved it, so he wasn't too upset about it. …Okay, he was completely devastated, but there wasn't much he could do. He was too much of a coward to text or call Cody and he was too much of an asshole to text or call Kofi, Phil, or John.

As he got into bed, his cell phone went off. Sighing, more out of agitation than anything else, Evan grabbed it and looked at it. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was Cody. Immediately, he opened the text and quickly read it, practically frantic and giddy with happiness. _I'm downstairs. Open your door._ Without a moment's hesitation, Evan jumped out of bed and practically jumped down the flight of stairs. One slightly trembling hand reached out and opened the door to reveal a tired but smiling Cody, who had his bags in his hands. Evan grabbed a bag and let him inside.

"Hey…" Cody smiled and pulled Evan into a hug, nuzzling his neck. Evan, desperate for love and affection, clung to him and sighed, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"Hey…I got your text message. You must have been tired or something, because your spelling sucked ass." Evan pulled away and tilted his head to the side.

"You…you got that text message?" Cody nodded and kissed Evan softly. Moaning, the smaller man wrapped his arms around Cody's neck and pulled him closer. They parted after a few seconds and Cody rested his forehead against Evan's.

"Yeah, I did. I just wish you would have told me what was going on when you came back, baby." Evan felt guilt stab his heart and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Cody… I just…I wasn't sure what to do…how to handle it…" Cody picked his chin up and forced Evan to look at him.

"Just remember that I'm here for you, Evan. I missed you so much, baby. Oh, and I love you to."

Evan blushed and helped Cody carry his things up the stairs. All he had left to do was text his friends and apologize for being a dickhead.

_Paul/Randy:_

"I swear to God, Paul, if you do not stop poking me, I will rip your head off and stuff it in a hole somewhere!" Randy's cool, pale eyes glared daggers at the larger man, who was grinning and laughing at him.

"Aw, come on, Randy. I can't help myself. I just love touching you." Randy rolled his eyes and watched as his boyfriend lifted up his index finger, ready and aiming to poke once again.

"I love you touching me too, Paul. But poking? Um, no. You do not poke the belly." Paul, obviously no heeding any of Randy's warnings, poked the smaller man's protruding, pregnant belly and laughed as he withdrew his hand before Randy could snatch it.

"Paul! Do not make me regret having your child." Paul laughed and pulled Randy into his arms. They sat down on the couch and Paul turned on the TV.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I promise." Randy observed him for a moment before a small smile worked its way onto his lips. Leaning against his gentle giant, Randy kissed him before he snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace.

Randy had been dating Paul for over three years now and they had decided that it was time to expand their little family, which only included Randy and Paul. After a few tries, Randy had finally managed to get pregnant and he was now in his third trimester. With a little over five weeks left before their baby was scheduled to come, Randy was becoming anxious and almost paranoid. This was his first baby and he had no idea how it would play out. Everything and anything could happen, he knew that, but he was hoping that their little girl, whom they were going to name Cecilia Marie Wight, would be okay. More than anything, he was hoping and praying that Cecilia wouldn't be harmed or anything like that. He'd be more than willing to sacrifice his life if it meant saving hers and Paul knew that as well, even though he didn't like it.

With his big belly protruding, Paul had found a new and incredibly annoying hobby: poking Randy's belly. The first time he had done it, little Cecilia had responded with a soft, barely noticeable kick, and ever since then Paul had been obsessed. He loved not only getting a kick in response from his unborn child, but he loved to push Randy to his limits. Well, almost his limits. The younger man had been told by the doctor to take it very easy since this was his first pregnancy and to not over do it. However, the younger man found that almost impossible, what with Paul poking him almost nonstop.

As they watched TV, Randy shifted, feeling uncomfortable, as though something was wrong. Cecilia had been incredibly active all day and now she was even more so. It didn't help that Randy was having cramps from hell today. There had been a little spotting of blood in his urine in the morning and he had been feeling nauseated all day. The doctor said that such things were likely to occur, especially as the delivery time neared, but Randy was being to think that the damn woman was-

And then it hit him. His cramps. The blood. Being nauseated. And the lightening that he had felt earlier in the week. They all made so much sense now. God damn, he must have been so stupid to not have noticed it before. Randy shifted on Paul's lap before he struggled to get up. Just as he had managed to make it to his feet, he was hit with a massive cramp that left him feeling as though he had been hit by a bus. He almost fell to his knees, but Paul had steadied him before he hit the carpeted floor.

"Randy? Is it…?"

"Yes, Paul. I think it is…"

Randy couldn't help but think that it would figure, as Paul rushed around like a chicken with its head cut off, that their baby would decide to come out on Valentine's Day.

_Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley:_

"Move your fat ass, Sabin! Christ almighty. I know that she's coming."

"Alex, if you don't keep your fuckin' voice down..."

"What'll you do? Fuck me into next week? You already did that, dickhead."

"Alex, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you if you don't fucking hurry up."

Jaime sighed and rolled her eyes. Really, she thought, boys were so fucking stupid at times. Anyone who had a pair of eyes and a brain could see that Chris and Alex were screwing each other's brains out. Hell, anyone who had known them for years would readily say that they had been made for each other. Chris was the perfect angel to counteract Alex's devilish ways, and that was all there was to it.

She had known before she started dating Chris that they had been together for a while. It wasn't uncommon for male wrestlers to have a 'girlfriend' to show off to the public while they had a secret love affair with another man. However, she hadn't planned on agreeing and coming to accept the relationship between Chris and Alex. Nothing they had ever said or did offended her and she understood, even if she didn't like at first, that they needed her and Alex's girlfriend to cover for them. Just in case. After all, wrestling was their life and their passion; who would they be without it.

Besides, Jaime could tell and see, as plain as the nose on her face, that Chris was truly in love with Alex and that Alex loved Chris just as much. Call her a typical girl or what have you, but Jaime couldn't be mad at them for being in love with one another. The only thing that annoyed her was that the wrestling universe as a whole wouldn't accept the fact that, yes, gay wrestlers existed and, yes, there were more of them out there than one would think. Other than that, Chris' relationship with Alex didn't bother her. And now that she had technically 'caught' them, they'd be able to figure out how to handle this situation and what to do like grown adults.

Boy's, she thought as she rolled her eyes, really were dumbasses, even if they did go to college.

Deciding that she didn't want to listen to Chris and Alex bicker like an old married couple, Jaime opened the door to Chris' bedroom. Standing there, half naked and with numerous love bites and hickeys all over them, were Chris and Alex. They both stopped what they were doing when the door opened. It was incredibly funny who they shared twin looks that resembled a deer getting caught in the head lights and Jaime couldn't help but raise an eye brow and smirk, if ever so slightly, at them.

"I hope I'm not slowing you two down." Chris gave her a look mixed with shock and confusion while Alex tilted his head to the side. Had she been honest with herself, Jaime would have admitted that they looked cute, in a weird…gay sort of way.

"Whenever you two are done, we need to talk. I'll be in the living room. Try not to fuck each other. _Again._ I'm tired of waiting."

With that, she walked away and left them to their own thoughts. She really was tired of waiting. She had a secret date with a nice man she had met and she'd like to get ready for it. Even if she was supposed to be Chris' cover girl, she needed her own life as well and she'd be damned if those two were going to make her late.

**The End**


End file.
